Alternates
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Some simple AU prompts from tumblr asks. -3- —SilverLyra; drabble set


**_1. Switched Personalities_**

"Silver."

The redhead hummed as his gloved hands ran through her long, chestnut brown locks—for once, out of their pigtails—going into the small knots here and there throughout her hair. Silver shook his head with a smile curving his lips, tilting his head over her shoulder. "You should brush your hair more often!"

A low growl emitted from the brunette's plump lips, looking away from his face. "Fuck off, stupid pest."

Silver's smile turned upside down at her temper. "I was just saying," he murmured, pulling back a bit.

"Well, _don't_," Lyra stood up from the chair she was sitting upon, scoffing loudly. "I don't need pathetic weaklings ruining my time with such foolishness."

Ignoring her usual, rude comments, the redheaded young male reached on behind her. Before she could toss him profanity, he quickly snaked his arms around Lyra's small waist, yanking her close. Her face flushed as his lips met her cheek, placing a chaste kiss upon her head. "I love you, Lyra~" Silver chanted as a reminder, "even though you're a little cute grumps."

She groaned loudly in annoyance, but nonetheless, stayed in place as Silver embraced her in a tight, loving hold. How someone could be so cheery and happy like himself, was beyond her belief. Even so, she stood for it all, since she was used to it, and she enjoyed his company. "Shut the hell up…" she cursed quietly, looking away.

_**2. Lost Memories**_

"Nothing?" his voice asked, exasperated. His quivering hands balled up the photograph in his embrace, folding the image burned onto it. The image she—ironically—took herself of the two.

Her face held a mixture of confusion, disappointment, and a hint of guilt, as she once again, shook her head in denial. "I-I'm…" Lyra looked down, biting her lower lip. She honestly could not remember anything; his own name was nothing more than an unfamiliar name, and she did not know this man before her…

A pair of gloved hands reached up to cup both sides of her face. With a small sigh, Silver pushed her head up, observing her perfect face. That face that smiled when she was happy, that scrunched up when she was upset, that frowned when she was sad… His finger thumbed at her lip. "Lyra… Please tell me… you…"

"I'm sorry…" The brunette pulled away from his hold, making his heart break in his chest. Her face held nothing but sympathy for the poor man, who had been freaking out and showing her almost all the evidence needed to show her that she _was indeed_, Lyra Soul, and that she was his.

With a rough shove, Silver thrust the crumbled image into her hands, feeling his anger increase. "THEN WHAT IS THIS?! LOOK AT THAT AND TELL ME YOU DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER _ANY_ OF THIS."

Her hazels observed the picture, shaking her head. She held the picture aloft in her hand, avoiding his eyes. With a shaky voice, she followed to his words.

"I-I don't remember…"

**_3. Cadets in Training_**

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY, YOU MAGGOTS!" The loud voice of the drill sergeant rang throughout the dirt field with a musty, scorching hot atmosphere. The heat was unbearable; it made a few cadets dehydrated and sick.

Not all of the cadets were weak like most were.

With a discomforting grunt, the sweating brunette pushed her body and and down with ease as she plowed through pushup after pushup. She ignored the flaming rays of the bright sun, parting her lips as she began to pant. "Fuck," she hissed quietly to herself as she fought the heat and continued with the assigned exercise.

Next to her, a redheaded cadet pushed his way into those pushups a bit faster than the girl. His whole body dripped with sweat due to the sun and their routines. When he heard the girl's mumbled cursing, he tilted his head to her, smirking. "Already tired, Soul?"

"Fuck off, Velesina," she spat, keeping her eyes onto the dirt in front of her. She licked her lips as she exhaled in exhaustion. She managed to hear his teasing chuckling, ticking her off.

Finally, she let her body crash upon the hot ground, panting loudly. "Dammit!"

Silver had already finished his round, and hovered in once she tried to catch her breath. "That's too bad, Sweetheart, looks like I win again," he muttered against her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i received some random sss AU asks from tumblr and welp i wrote 'em down ouo****  
><strong>


End file.
